Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell vehicle with a fuel cell mounted thereon.
Related Art
In a proposed configuration of a fuel cell vehicle, a fuel cell is placed in a front room and is moved rearward and downward in the event of a front collision of the fuel cell vehicle, so as to suppress the fuel cell from entering a vehicle interior (JP 2013-112271A).
In a configuration that a tank provided to store a gas that is to be supplied to the fuel cell, for example, hydrogen gas, is placed in a center tunnel provided under the floor of the fuel cell vehicle, however, moving the fuel cell rearward and downward in the event of a front collision makes the fuel cell likely to hit against the tank and deform the tank. In the case where the fuel cell is moved rearward along a horizontal direction, i.e., in the case where the fuel cell is moved to above the tank, the fuel cell is likely to enter the vehicle interior beyond a dashboard provided to separate the front room from the vehicle interior.
This problem may also arise in a configuration that an auxiliary machine, for example, various pumps and a voltage converter, is placed behind the fuel cell. In the event of a front collision, the auxiliary machine is likely to hit against the tank and deform the tank. The auxiliary machine is also likely to enter the vehicle interior beyond the dashboard. In a fuel cell vehicle having a fuel cell and an auxiliary machine mounted in a front room, there is accordingly a need for a technique that suppresses the fuel cell and the auxiliary machine from entering the vehicle interior in the event of a front collision.